It's all in the Past rewrite
by Cinderfire16
Summary: My take on Bella's life in Phoenix, with a little extra thrown in. Alternate Universe. Contains themes regarding the aftermath of neglect and bullying.
1. Prologue: Aftermath

**For readers, new and current: I've gotten a fair amount of questions regarding my plot and plans for Bella. While I do have a sequel and am working on fleshing out this universe, i would like your opinion on whether a rewrite would be beneficial. I believe my writing style has improved enough that the confusion could be cleared up with this new story, but if you are alright with the following explanation then I will continue to work on the sequel (Living in the Now.)**

 **My main premise is that Bella had a past in Phoenix, and it's come to haunt her despite her move to Forks. Leah is a friend of hers she thought she left behind because of a falling out with her other friend, Jason. Jason is a sore subject for Bella because for most of her life, he was all she had. He found her when she was 5 and he was 11. The first time he saw her he hung around to make sure she was alright before he went home. Later on in that week, she tracked him to his house and asked for food,deeming him a safe harbor. Keep in mind that she is five years old. This goes on for years until an accident right before her 16th birthday. It leaves Jason in a coma and she has a breakdown because she played a hand in it. It wasn't a real one,but she was there and she blames herself. One of the main points of the story is that Bella, Jason, and another boy they "adopt" named Andrew are werecats, with Jason being their mentor and teaching them the way of things. Unfortunately, he's in a coma as a result of the accident. So now Bella has to go through the rest of her teenage years with this load of baggage, and on top of that, there are vampires and shifters to deal with. Vampires ran Leah off and Leah is a shapeshifter herself, so that causes extra pain to deal with. She originally doesn't have cause to trust them until she meets Carlisle, who is a surgeon as well as a psychologist. She slowly comes to trust him because he, like her, has a secret to keep. This is my version of Twilight, a what-if. Most of the plot remains the same, but attitudes are different depending on circumstances within the story. This is Bella's story, from her point of view, and she does have a few problems concerning her memories and her words that will crop up during the story. If you have any questions, please feel free to review or PM me. I'm more than happy to answer. For now, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Cinderfire**

* * *

Prologue- The Aftermath (Phoenix)

"I've just gotten off the phone with Charlie. He agreed to let you stay with him. You're going to Forks, Sweetie."

"Don't call me that." I muttered. Only my real mother got to call me Sweetie. Renee could go die in a hole. "And what makes you think I'm going to Forks?"

"Sweet-" Renee backtracked at the scathing look I gave her.

"Bella, this isn't healthy for you. You have to realize that your friend is dead. He died by the time the ambulance got there and the fact that they're keeping him in that hospital is torturing you. You go there expecting him to wake up but he's not going to."

"I'll believe that when they bury him."

Stupid Renee obviously doesn't know what a coma is, because his heart's still beating and the doctor saw that. That man had it on good faith that his patient was still alive. Just because it's rare doesn't mean he's dead.

"He's alive and I'm going to be there when he wakes up."

"Well you'll have to make that trip from Forks so you might not be able to."

"I can't go to Forks."

But Renee just went on like she hadn't heard me. Like she usually does.

"Charlie said that one of your friends was on the reservation nearby. Remember the girl who got shot and almost died? That was a miracle if I ever saw one. She moved there right after she woke up."

Of course I knew what happened with Leah. I was half the reason she ran off in the first place, and the other half was now in a coma in one of Phoenix's best hospitals.

"I can't go to Forks."

"What part of the boy isn't waking up do you not understand?! He's dead, Bella, and if he isn't then he will be soon. No one can go that long off of life-support without some sort of change and his pulse was below normal! The doctor said they could barely feel it!"

"He's still breathing."

"The nurses said his body's shut down."

Shut up! I do not need to hear this from you of all people! You don't even deserve to think his name after all the crap you put me through.

"I know that!" I snapped aloud. "Look, if I go to Forks will you stop bothering me about it?!"

"Yes, because you'll be far away from… all this. That boy was a hot mess and he dragged you down with him. That's probably why that Leah girl left for Forks. You can do the same. You can heal there."

Oh, what I wouldn't give to watch you melt into the ground!

"Fine." Truthfully, my bag had been packed for a while. I relished the chance to get away from this woman. Renee was definitely not my mother. My real mother was in Forks, apparently. "I'm going to Andrew's."


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

Chapter 1- First Day (Forks)

"Is that all you have?" Charlie made sure for the final time.

"Yes."

"Where's all the other stuff you used to bring? You're going to be living here, didn't Renee tell you that?"

"She did, but I wasn't allowed to bring anything- anything they gave me."

Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to tell me that Jason bought you everything I've ever seen you use?! Where was Renee in all this?!" He demanded.

I didn't want to talk about Renée and Charlie probably saw disdain written all over my face.

"It's okay, kid. That just means you have to go shopping." He seemed to shiver at that, and I'd guess he wasn't used to having to provide for people personally.

"I would help you but you know I'm not all that great with that stuff. Who knows, maybe you'll make some new friends and they can help. Or you could go call Andrew and have him ship your stuff."

That was the longest speech I'd ever heard him make and he didn't even stutter. This must be really important to him.

"Yeah," I mumbled, trying my best to fight the tears I felt coming on. "Thanks, Dad."

I'll try not to mess you up too.

"Do you have enough clothes to last the week? You start school tomorrow."

"I should have enough."

"Okay then. I haven't touched your room. You still like purple?" I nodded.

I loved purple. Leah once told me that purple was the color worn by old-fashioned royalty.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything." Charlie frowned. I didn't like seeing him upset. He shouldn't have to get upset.

"You don't have to do that." He said.

"Sorry," I muttered. If I were a cat my ears would be flat against my skull and my tail would be curled around one of my legs. Charlie sighed. They had a long way to go.

"You said I start school tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. You should be able to keep up if Renee's bragging was accurate."

"I think that's the only thing about her that was accurate." I muttered. Wait…

"What does accurate mean?"

"It's a fancy way to say she knew what she was talking about."

"She usually doesn't."

"I know that now."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I took the day off-"

"You shouldn't have." I blurted out. "You can go to work if you want. I'd be fine."

"No, Bella. You're staying with me, remember? I thought we could go out to eat after we met your new doctor."

"Doctor?" I fought back panic that threatened to suffocate me. Doctors weren't all bad, were they? They wouldn't be allowed to work with people if they were all like Professor Blake, and he got fired because he was already dating Renée and she bribed him to put me in a sicko ward. (She wouldn't have been wrong to try, I mean; the world I live in is kind of unbelievable.) But someone else put a stop to that, another doctor who overheard what they were saying and it's over now. I just hoped this new guy didn't turn out like Professor Blake.

"Dr. Cullen. He's a good guy, Bells. I'm sure you'll see his kids at school tomorrow."

"Okay… what does he do?"


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Doctor

Chapter 2- Meeting the Doctor

As luck would have it, the bastard had blonde hair and had he been any more human, he would likely have blue eyes. Then again, there was something different about this one. Namely that he wasn't human. His amber gaze trailed me curiously, and he scented the air briefly when he opened his mouth before speaking. This man had the same appearance as the one who attacked Leah the night I ran away, and I could already see this going downhill.

"Hello, Isabella." The doctor offered his hand, and I stared at him for a few moments before reluctantly taking it with my own. It was just as cold as I thought it would be, but not uncomfortably so. That was a start.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I ground out, flashing my teeth in a bared smile. He chuckled and turned to Charlie with a muttered "Interesting." That my father didn't hear.

"I don't suppose either of you would like to sit down?" The blonde doctor offered. I glanced at Charlie and he nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be in the waiting room when you're done." He assured me. I blinked in shock.

"You're staying?" I blurted out. That must have been the wrong thing to say, because the doctor stiffened behind me and Charlie seemed confused.

"Of course I am, Bells. Renee didn't stay with you?"

 _Well, here's your dose of reality. Sorry it had to come out like this._

"She was busy. Phil picked me up." I informed him reluctantly. Phil was nice, despite his association with my so-called mother. He gave me food, even after Renée said I couldn't have any. She got him to take me to school after the accident rendered Jason useless. I hope he kept who he was as a person. He was too good for the likes of her, but to each their own, I guess.

"He's her husband?" Charlie broke me out of my thoughts.

"He was her friend then." The marriage came later, a couple weeks before my untimely departure from Phoenix.

Charlie's face went stormy and I resisted the urge not to flinch. Charlie shouldn't have to be mad over something he had nothing to do with.

"I'll talk to Renee," He promised. I shook my head.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'm here now. I had Jason and Leah there and now… I guess I have you."

"You always have me." He promised. That gave me a little comfort. It was nice to know that he would try his best, even if I did end up running him off.

"Don't bother Renee." If I never heard from her again, if would be too soon.

"Maybe."

"Okay." I could do maybe. Maybe meant that he might not.

Charlie nodded to Dr. Cullen.

"You're in good hands with him, Bella." My father assured me. He leaned in for a brief hug and sauntered down the hall, back to the waiting room. Dr. Cullen closed the door and I went over to his desk. He had pictures, hilariously enough, of someone I assumed to be his wife and the five they must have collected over the years. Three boys and two girls. I wondered if any of them were like Jason and Leah, or Andrew and his girlfriend, Cassie. I'd met Cassie a few times after the accident, and she seemed nice enough. She wanted to work with kids like us, who had no proper parents or a real place to call home. In hindsight, Andrew and I got lucky. Not everyone had a Jason to look out for them, and not everyone had a Leah to turn to. Granted Andrew was a sophomore in high school when Jason found him, and a junior by the time his mother died, Jason and Leah took him in like they did me.

"I see you've taken an interest in my family." Dr. Cullen's observation shook me from my thoughts and I smirked.

"I'm just surprised they can show up in pictures." His eyes widened slightly before he snorted and sat down behind his desk.

"Myth." He informed me quietly. "Try again." He offered.

"Sunlight?"

"Doesn't do much harm, though it is rather embarrassing. Our skin is as hard as diamond, you see, and it has the downside of being just as shiny."

"Oh I've got to see that." I snickered. "I happen to like shiny things. They're fun to pounce on."

"What are you, a cat?" He scoffed playfully.

"Kind of." I admitted. "My mentor calls his kind Nekos, if that means anything to you." Dr. Cullen nodded, eyes serious.

"I know what you mean." He muttered. "Yet your scent isn't as strong as I presumed. Are you a Halfling, perhaps?"

"It's possible, but I don't know where I'd get it from. As far as I know my father is human, and Renée having the gene is up there with elephants dancing on shooting stars and trumpeting rainbows." I sneered.

"You don't seem to like your mother all that much-."

I cut him off.

"Renée Dwyer is not my mother." I growled. "No matter what she tries to tell you."

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to say that I could guess why. Your conversation with Charlie doesn't paint her in the best of lights."

"She's not the mothering type." I amended. "She wasn't cruel so much as slightly delusional."

"How so?"

"She was so wrapped up in her parties and living her life the way she wanted to. It was always one adventure after the next. There wasn't time to make sure I was fed or went to school or had whatever I wanted. I wasn't her kid. To her I was just another person, and I learned fast enough to be able to make life easier."

"So you were neglected."

"If that's what you think, then sure. But she didn't hurt me."

"Being ignored can be just as damaging as being physically hurt. Humans are social creatures by nature. More like wolves than cats. A lone wolf wouldn't last long on its own, but a stray cat can last as long as they need to. They still prefer being taken care of, just like any other creature." Dr. Cullen informed me.

"Are there wolves around here, doctor?"

"Oh yes, a whole pack, it seems like. They get quite big, so you should stay out of the forest."

"I'll keep that in mind." I assured him.

"I think that concludes our session for today, Ms. Swan."

"You can call me Bella." I insisted. Ms. Swan made me sound like a grownup, and I don't think I'm ready for that yet.

He seemed to know that would be the end if the conversation because his next words were: "Have a nice day, Bella."

I nodded and made my way back to the waiting room, Dr. Cullen a few feet behind after locking his door. He made no effort to speed up and I made no effort to slow down. Charlie stood up and wrapped me in a hug when I reached him, much like he had when I left. I could get used to that. It was nice. I tuned out what they said and leaned into my father's side, wrapped in my own thoughts. I learned a lot from Dr. Cullen. First, there are good vampires that don't drink from humans. Their eyes are anywhere from yellow to brown, depending on how much they've fed. It probably makes fitting in easier than it would for a regular vampire, because red eyes aren't common at all, but brown can come in any shade so the Cullen's eye color wasn't that much of a stretch. Also, there were werewolves in Forks. Leah may or may not be among them, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. If I found her, then great. If she wasn't here then she'd likely moved on again. My adopted mother was something of a wanderer in her own right.

Charlie tapped my shoulder and I glanced up. Dr. Cullen was done talking and it was time for us to go. I nodded to the doctor and followed my father outside, where it was pouring down rain. Charlie reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, tightly-wrapped umbrella.

"I figured you might need this." He offered, handing it to me. "Least until we get you a proper slicker." He said, gesturing to his own as he pulled the hood up. We stepped into the rain and headed back toward the cruiser.

* * *

"I think I freaked him out." I admitted to Charlie later on. He drove us to a nice little diner, appropriately called The Lodge, where he got a bacon cheeseburger and I chose a salad loaded with tomatoes and olives and cheese and dressing. I swore off meat after I tried the stuff in the school's cafeteria in Phoenix and it made me sick. I found that the alternatives were better. I could eat fish. I liked fish a lot.

"Why?"

"I don't think he knew someone so invisible could have so many problems dragging them down."

"He didn't say that, did he?" Charlie looked shocked, probably thinking of why I would say it. He didn't know about the monster aspect of it all. He just knew that Jason and Leah were two of my best friends. He didn't know the real story.

"No, of course not. He just seemed interested in what I told him… on my outlook in life."

"You seem to do that a lot."

* * *

Carlisle got home like normal and was surprised to find his family scattered around the house.

"Didn't you have school?" He wondered.

"Random day off," Jasper offered. "You seem shaken. Did something happen?"

"I have a new psychology patient, Bella Swan. She'll be starting at your school tomorrow. I need you five to do something for me."

Emmett paused the game and Edward raced down the stairs. Rosalie's head snapped up and she stared at her adopted father, a curious expression on her face.

"What does your new patient have to do with us?"

"Whatever happens, whatever she might say or do that you find odd, _do_ _not_ scare her away." The normally calm patriarch nearly growled the last part of his speech and promptly disappeared into his study. The soft slam of his door told the siblings he was not to be disturbed.

"What's got Dad all riled up?" Edward mused.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 3: High School Blues

As promised, school was tomorrow. That meant I had to get up early, which is why I set my alarm. Still, I wanted to hurl it across the room when it rang. It turned out that the joke was on me, because I had originally placed it on my desk yesterday so that I would have to get up and turn it off. Brilliant thinking, when I came up with it earlier. Now? Not so much. I groaned and threw back the covers. Andrew used to tickle my feet when he heard my alarm. I dragged myself to the bathroom and went turned on the shower, the hot water waking me up more thoroughly. I kept it brief, got dressed, made sure my hair wasn't a complete mess, and grabbed a bagel and slathered it with butter on my way out. Charlie had a patrol to go on but he said he would be back before it was time for school. Sure enough, the police cruiser was outside, Charlie in the front seat. I shouldered my bag and got into the car.

The school was spread out among several buildings and I rolled my eyes at the sight of it. This would be torture.

* * *

Charlie dropped me off at the building that houses the main office and I waved him off before going inside. The scents slammed into me when I first entered the building, but dulled to a level far less than what I had to deal with in Phoenix. This school was a lot smaller than my last one. My day actually went pretty well. I didn't really have to struggle to keep up. I took gifted classes in middle school, so I knew most of the high school curric- curticul- class routine from what the older kids learned in Phoenix.

I met two boys: one overly helpful boy named Eric and another, more laid-back one named Tyler. I also met a girl called Jessica and a boy called Mike. Almost immediately I can tell that they're going to get together somehow. If only Mike would stop padding after me like a sad puppy, I could set him straight. Same with Tyler and his crush, Lauren, only Lauren just assumed and poor Tyler is having a hard time getting her back on his side. He was just being nice. If he wanted to shove his tongue down my throat then he would have tried already and I would have kicked his butt to last year. Since that didn't happen, I'm going to help Tyler get his girl back. I like Tyler. He reminds me of Brian, padding after a girl who never gave him the time of day and only used him to get to someone else… but I said I wouldn't go there. Mike is just going to have to get over himself. I can't stand Mike.

* * *

I saw the Cullens at lunch and when Jessica started gossiping, I knew that we were going to have a problem.

"They're like, together, together. It's weird." The blond girl scoffed. I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the place knew full well that the ones who were siblings weren't together. Jessica was being ridiculous. I hoped they knew that. Maybe they were just shy about being in a new place or maybe they didn't like anyone. There were plenty of reasons for wanting your space and these people were being too nosy for my liking.

"Stop it!" I snapped when she started getting detailed. "You can't just say things about people when you don't know the truth! They could have met before they got adopted, they could have known each other as kids. All you know is that's their family and that's the way they live so you can't say anything else until you know the truth. And you won't know unless you ask them yourselves." I spat, getting up to dump my tray. I'd already devoured the pizza and apple juice I chose for the day. It was the first day of school and I told myself I wouldn't do anything stupid, but I had enough problems with people assuming in Phoenix. Assuming was what got Mrs. Courfton's boyfriend kicked out, what prompted Jason to take an interest in Drew later on. Assuming is what got Brian killed. I didn't need that here. I wouldn't let my bad luck affect anyone this time around.

"If you keep that attitude then we can't be friends." Lauren sneered.

"I was about to say the same." I snorted. At least I know where Lauren's priorities lie. At this rate I better keep away from Tyler before anything worse happens.

I grabbed my bag and stalked over to where the Cullens sat, five sets of amber eyes trailing me with interest.

"Who would have thought a human would dare to stand up for us." The blonde, Rosalie, murmured softly enough that normal ears wouldn't pick it up.

"And the new girl, at that." Jasper mused. "She's dying to fit in, or at the very least be invisible. Why put herself out there like that?"

"Because the last time things got out of hand, it started just like this." I growled lowly. "People talk when they think no one is listening, and they're even louder when they know you are. I've learned not to take that for granted."

"Indeed they are, little cat." Jasper rumbled softly, amused. "Take a seat, and feel free to tell us all about it."

"If you want to be nosy you could always ask your father. I was almost sure he wasn't the type to go around spilling secrets, but who knows? I've been wrong before."

"While you're right to be suspicious, you can rest assured that the good doctor will keep his word despite what we try." The Southerner insisted.

"Even under your particular persuasion?" I asked curiously. Jasper stiffened, but relaxed after a moment.

"I wouldn't dare. I, of all, know the value of keeping secrets."

"Good." I murmured. "It's not like I've told him much anyhow."

"And yet you seem to know more about us than we do about you." Edward growled defensively.

"Cool it, Copper, that's not Doc's fault."

"Copper?!" He spluttered.

"Would you prefer Penny-head? I myself think Copper is an awesome name."

"My name is Edward."

"And that'll be for when you're in trouble." I assured him. Gosh, they were fun to mess with!

"What are you, anyway?" He scowled. "You don't smell like any creature I've encountered."

"Get your head out of the 17th century and I might consider telling you." I sneered.

"I am not that old!"

"Then try acting your age and not your IQ number. You'll never fit in otherwise."

"What would you know about fitting in?" Edward snapped lowly. I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.

"Nothing, that's why I'm telling you to try harder."

* * *

I saw Edward again in Biology, where we were doomed to be lab partners for the rest of the year. Good thing I'd done this for extra credit in my eighth grade Advanced Science class. If would give me more time to figure out my latest interest.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Edward admitted slowly, voice soft and warm. I wondered if he did that on purpose or if it was part of the _seduct your prey_ package. I decided on both.

"And?" I was intrigued. Surely what I said hadn't affected him so quickly and profoundly? He lowered his voice to a whisper that I had to twitch my ears to make out.

"Even with our powers, and we do have them, Carlisle wouldn't be inclined to give out information about anyone that he wasn't specifically allowed to give, especially not his patients. He doesn't talk about work because so much of what he does deals with people, and people deserve their privacy."

"That must be hard to come by in your household." I offered. He shrugged.

"We maintain the illusion." He insisted. "And you can call me Copper, if you want. It's just that the only nickname I've ever received was 'Eddie' from my siblings and some close friends of the family. It gets annoying." He admitted.

"Well if I ever get annoying, you can tell me and I'll at least try to stop."

"Deal." We shook hands right as Mr. Banner walked over to our table.


End file.
